


The Ballad Of Solarson

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ballads, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Picture this being sung by a troubadour. You're welcome.





	

Hair of golden blonde and eyes of hazel green,  
A stake through the heart in not even a blink,  
Until brown haired temptation made her think,  
Feathery brown hair past her broad shoulders,  
Brown eyes of fire filled with seductive devotion,  
Hatred was Summers only way to play,  
Until a dance with the devil made her heart sing,  
Once the dance was over something had begun,  
A crush was realized and for the other it was no longer just for fun,  
The passion that had fueled Summers was no longer anger,  
Elana was worried for her heart was now in danger,  
No matter how much Summers will deny,  
Love is and always on her side,  
A slayer’s path used to be walked all alone,  
But now Elana will hold her hand all the way home


End file.
